


Dans les plaines du Far West

by malurette



Category: Lucky Luke (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics diverses ; <br/>1ère vignette : où Luke escorte un convoi de pionniers, avec parmi eux un pied tendre qui se prend pour un gros dur. <br/>2ème : où Joe Dalton tient Lucky Luke à sa merci et compte bien en profiter ! <br/>3ème : les frères Dalton entretiennent leur cellule en attendant la prochaine évasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke et des figurants - Pied Tendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Luke escorte un convoi de pionniers, avec parmi eux un pied tendre qui se prend pour un gros dur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Question pratique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lucky Luke  
>  **Personnages :** Luke  & un figurant  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Morris, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais ça n’avait servi à rien. Il n’était qu’un pion. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Un pionnier se doit de toujours avancer sans jamais avoir peur. Il peut s’arrêter pour consolider ses bases avant de recommencer à ouvrir la voie à d’autres, mais pas revenir en arrière. Ou alors c’est qu’il est fini…

Luke écoute l’espèce de pied-tendre avec ses Grandes Idées sur l’Ouest Sauvage d’un air distrait, mâchonnant sa brindille.

Puis parce qu’il le faut bien, il pique son ego :  
\- D’accord. Mais si tous les pionniers vont toujours en avant, qui repart en arrière pour prévenir la populace que la voie est ouverte et qu’on peut leur envoyer du monde peupler les nouvelles colonies ?


	2. Joe vs Luke - Pouvoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Joe Dalton tient Lucky Luke à sa merci et compte bien en profiter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En son pouvoir !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lucky Luke  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Joe Dalton(/)Lucky Luke  
>  **Genre :** tension irrésolue  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Morris, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Enfin, Tom tourne les talons, ignorant qu’elle lui chuchote Adieu cow-boy. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Adieu Cowboy ! exulte Joe en s’excitant sur son pistolet.

Lucky Luke, qu’il tient en joue, le regarde toujours d’un air impassible. Et Joe ne tire toujours pas.  
Il faut comprendre : il tient enfin son ennemi juré à sa merci. Et il n’aura pas de merci. En son pouvoir, et il va se faire un plaisir de l’exercer, parce que ça n’arrivera qu’une fois : ensuite ça sera fini à jamais.

Il fait durer le plaisir. Il le savoure.  
Et il… hésite…

\- Mais tire, Joe ! sinon il va finir par trouver un moyen de s’échapper et il faudra tout recommencer !


	3. frères Dalton - Siffler en travaillant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les frères Dalton entretiennent leur cellule en attendant la prochaine évasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Siffler en travaillant, lalala  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Lucky Luke  
>  **Personnages :** les frères Dalton  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Morris, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pour ne pas avoir pu donner à Thor la raclée qu’il méritait, et briller devant Sif. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

En sifflotant gaîment, Averell récurait le sol de la cellule. C’était le règlement : à intervalles réguliers les gardiens distribuaient brosses dures et savon noir, les détenus étaient tenus de rendre leur cellule impeccable sous peine de mise au trou, et puis Ma leur avait appris à tenir leur intérieur propre et soigné de toute façon.  
Joe avait bien essayé de l’en dissuader au début, refusant par principe d’obéir aux ordres de la prison, mais maintenant il le laissait faire.

Pendant que le grand dadais faisait ainsi diversion, les trois autres frères transformaient leurs ustensiles de ménage en outils d’évasion.


End file.
